dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Yue Yao Li
Profile *'Name:' 岳跃利 / Yue Yao Li *'Also known as:' Yue Yue Li *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' 1958-Jun-05 *'Birthplace:' Pingdingshan, Henan, China *'Height:' 174cm *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Chinese zodiac:' Dog *'Family:' Daughter *'Talent agency:' Orange Sky Entertainment TV Series *Palace Step By Step To Fade (2019) *The Legends of Monkey King as Taishang Laojun (Youku, 2017) *My Ruby My Blood (2017) *Liao Zhai New Compilation (2015) *If Love Can Start Over (2015) *The Four (Hunan TV, 2015) *My Amazing Bride (SETV, 2015) *Wine Beauty (2014) *Swords of Legends (2014) *Love Is Back (Anhui TV, HLJTV, SXBC, Guangdong TV, 2014) *Xi Li Ren Shi as Liu Yi Shou (2014) *Athena (2013) *The War of Beauties as Butler Huang (Anhui TV, 2013) *Xin Shen Tan Lian Meng as Liu Fang (CCTV, 2013) *The Bride with White Hair as Tie Fei Long (Hunan TV, 2013) *Female Prime Minister as Lu Jia (Hunan TV, 2012) *Pian Pian Ai Shang Ni as Lu Guang Fa (Hunan TV, 2012) *Chun Guang Can Lan Zhi Huan Le Yuan Shuai as Dragon King (2012) *The Legend of Crazy Monk 2 (2011) *The Emperor's Harem as Zhou Shang Shu (2011) *Wan Mei Zhang Fu as Zhou Mei Mei's father (2011) *Zai Jian Yan Yang Tian as Shi Heng (2010) *Doomed Love (2010) *Shuang Long Zhuan (TTV, 2010) *Summer's Desire (FTV, 2010) *Ai Yao You Ni Cai Wan Mei as Jin Wang (2010) *Good Wife and Mother (2009) *Jia Qing Jun You Taiwan (TTV, 2009) *Letter 1949 (CTS, 2009) *Chinese Paladin 3 as Tang Kun (2009) *Duo Qing Nu Ren Chi Qing Nan 多情女人痴情男 (2008) *Love or Bread as En Hao's foster father (CTV/GTV, 2008) *Tears of Happiness as Gu Yao Hui (2008) *Fated to Love You as Zhong Shan Long (TTV/SETTV, 2008) *Xia Lu Tan An (2008, story 7) *Da Zhen Zhu as Bai Chang Tian (2008) *Yun Niang (2008) *Shun Niang as Qi Shu Gong (2007) *Embroiderer Lan Xin as Gu Song Pu (2007) *Huan Zi Cheng Long as San Shu Gong (2007) *Butterfly Lovers as Mr. Zhu (2007) *Fairy of the Chalice as Earth God (2006) *Tian Wai Fei Xian as Dong Qian Fa (CTV, 2006) *The Legendary Warrior as Zhang Shi Gui (2006) *Hui Niang Wan Xin as Mr. Wu (2006) *Lost City in Snow Heaven as Chief Pang (2006) *The Blind Detective as Qian Da Fu (ATV, 2006) *The Lucky Stars as Emperor (2005) *Qin Wang Li Shi Min as Li Yuan (2005) *Liao Zhai Zhi Yi Painted Skin as Priest Zhang (2004) *Liao Zhai Hua Gu Zi as Hua Gu Zi's father (2004) *Qing Tian Ya Men (2004) *Miracle Healers as Chun Yu Yi (2004) *Palm of Ru Lai as Tu Jin (ATV, 2004) *Wind and Cloud II as Tie Kuang Tu (2004) *The Four Detective Guards as Zhuge Shen Hou (2004) *Sky as Principal Xiong (GTV, 2003) *Flying Daggers as Fang Tian Hao (CTV, 2003) *Lady Wu - The First Empress as Wu Shi Huo (GTV, 2003) *Da Tang Qing Shi as Fang Xuan Ling (2002) *Madam White Snake as Bai Shi Chang (TCS, 2001) *Qiang Qiang Er Nu Dao Jiang Hu as Yan Han (2001) *Mission of the Warriors as Zhu Fu Gui (2001) *State of Divinity 2000 as Yue Bu Qun (2000) *Hua Mu Lan as Marshal Li (CTV, 1999) *New Dragon Gate Inn (TTV, 1996) External Links *Official agency page *Sina blog *CnMDb Category:CActor